


Touch

by Mashiiron



Series: Mashiiron's WhiteRose Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiiron/pseuds/Mashiiron
Summary: Day two!  It all started with a Touch.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day two! As always thanks for reading and if you like my work maybe think about reading some of my other stuff? Anywayyyyyy I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -mashiironnnn uwu

  
It started with a touch.  
  
Just as simple as her hand on my shoulder. A gesture anyone can display for their peers. Yet it showed me that maybe she was really here for me, and not for the perks of befriending a Schnee.  
  
A touch that began to warm my icy heart. A hug after a mission accomplished, celebrating our teamwork and prowess on the battlefield. Accompanied by a smile warmer than the sun, she showed me that she did indeed care for "Weiss", and not "Weiss Schnee." She didn't care about any of that. To her I was just another girl following her dreams, and for that I thank her.  
  
A touch that began to make my head spin. The way we grasped each other's hands after I found her at the fall of Beacon. Our worries quelled finally knowing each other was safe. The way she looked at me warmly, even though it was her that was about to scale the tower and face our opponents.  
  
Then; it was the absence of her touch, her glowing smile, her presence. That drew out my feelings for her. Surrounded by the lonely halls of the Schnee Manor. Whisked away from my best friend, my team, my family; by the patriarch of the family of lies I belonged to.  
  
With her I would feel happy, exasperated, and a ever growing list of feelings. But never lonely. The castle of ice, my so called "home," sapped the warmth from every living thing that inhabited it's walls. And how I longed to be by her side again.  
  
It was decided. I would rather die trying to find her again, than stay here: in a place that would freeze over my heart once more. So I fought and I struggled to escape, nearly failing multiple times along the way.  
  
But I was rewarded. Standing before me, the girl that could thaw my whole being. The warm gaze she laid on me after the shock had set in that I was indeed with her once more. The safe embrace and scent of roses I had come to cherish. I would use everything in my power to keep anything from getting between us.  
  
The way she called out my name, while I was barely conscious. The fact that she found the time in the heat of battle to rush to my side. The look we shared after said battle was over, barely escaping the clutches of death.  
  
I was certain I was in love.  
  
Then it was the touches that told me maybe she felt the same way. The way her hands would linger on me anytime she had the opportunity to touch me. A hand holding mine, or on my arm, my shoulder. The hug she would give me after every long day on the road.  
  
The glances I would catch her sending my way. The warm gaze that seemed to settle on me nearly one hundred percent of the time. The way she looked at me when we would talk alone on nights we couldn't find rest.  
  
I could tell she had face many hardships on her own when we were stripped from each other's lives. But I could tell she had built walls around her heart to lead her friends through the battles. I wanted to be for her, who she is for me.  
  
Then after the battle with our most fearsome opponent yet. I knew, that she too was in love.  
  
The way she clung to me, tears streaming down her face. The way I held her as I shed a few tears of my own. It was over, the battle, our journey was all over.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay now Ruby, I've got you." I whispered in her ear. The walls around her heart came tumbling down as she poured out every emotion she was feeling, had felt over the course of our journey.  
  
"I was s-so scared. When you weren't there after I woke up from the fall. When I was on the road with no one from team RWBY. When I-I almost lost you. I almost lost you! I can't lose you Weiss, not again." She choked out between sobs.  
  
"I'm here, Ruby. I was scared too, when my father whisked me away before I knew you were alright. Scared I would leave this world before I could tell you how much you mean to me. I love you Ruby Rose, so very much." I said as we continued to embrace each other. The outside world seemed to fade away as I held the girl who changed my life.  
  
"I love you too Weiss, I have for a very, very long time. But I needed to be a leader so I didn't say anything. But now it's all over, and I am not going to lose you again. My life is yours Weiss." My crimsonette partner swore to me.  
  
"And my life, and my sword, is yours forever Ruby. I will stay by your side, and we'll take on the world together."  
  
I leaned down to capture her lips with my own. And with that, a touch, I knew that we belonged together.  
  



End file.
